Super Smash Bros, la tercera edición
by El Zorro Plateado
Summary: Arranca la tercera edición del torneo de Super Smash Bros y todos sus participantes están dispuestos a ser el único vencedor. La Princesa Peach quiere demostrar que no es tan débil como todos piensan... ¿Y quién es el extraño luchador que se esconde tras la máscara? ¿Y qué hay del rumor sobre la amenaza que se cierne sobre el universo?
1. Chapter 1

_Antes de comenzar voy a resaltar que los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos los personajes de Super Smash Bros son de la propiedad de Nintendo; el personaje Tribunal Viviente (solo mencionado) es propiedad de Marvel._

 _Se recomienda leer mi fanfic "Super Smash Bros, el Origen" para entender mejor esta historia, pero no es obligatorio, pero si lo hacen espero que les guste._

* * *

Habían pasado otros cuatro años desde el último torneo del Super Smash Bros, y ya tocaba uno nuevo.

Haciendo uso de su poder, Tribunal Viviente volvió a llamar a los participantes para que lucharan. Entre los mismos se encontraban los ocho veteranos: Mario, Link, Donkey Kong, Fox Mc Cloud, Kirby, Pikachu, Yoshi, y la única mujer del grupo Samus Aran. Ellos ya habían participado en las dos ediciones anteriores, pero esta vez no solo participaban ellos, sino que los acompañaban nuevos rivales.

Junto con Mario y Yoshi ahora venía el hermano del primero, Luigi; también venía la Princesa Peach la cual quería demostrar de una vez por todas que no era la mujer indefensa que todos creían que era, su reciente victoria ante Bowser la había animado a acudir y demostrar su valía.

Junto a Fox acudía Falco, su compañero del Star Fox. No se habían vuelto a ver desde la Guerra de Lylat, pero ahora eran rivales, no compañeros de equipo.

Y junto a Link acudía un ser misterioso, no sabían mucho de él, salvo que se había inscrito con el nombre de Sheik.

A estos había que sumarles otras personas que ninguno conocía: un chico de pelo rojo y otro de pelo azul vestidos ambos como guerreros medievales y cuyos nombres eran Marth y Roy; también un hombre alto y fuerte vestido como un piloto de carreras, el Capitán Falcon; y el último recién llegado era un niño, que no debía pasar los nueve años, su carita era adorable, pero a pesar de todo él había acudido allí a ganar, Ness era su nombre.

Aquel año las reglas habían cambiado. Ya no iban a luchar todos contra todos al igual que había sucedido en las dos ediciones anteriores, en esta ocasión serían combates de uno contra uno, así hasta tener a dos concursantes; daba la casualidad de que su número era de dieciséis, así que hacía mucho más fácil el sorteo. Finalmente se decidió que en la primera ronda los combates serían:

Samus Aran se enfrentaría a Pikachu, Marth a Luigi, el Capitán Falcon mediría su fuerza con Roy, Peach lucharía contra Yoshi, Sheik combatiría contra Donkey Kong, Mario le tocaba luchar contra Link, Falco se mediría con Ness y por último Fox, que probaría suertes contra Kirby.

Mientras Samus y Pikachu se dirigían al campo de combate, Mario se acercó a su hermano Luigi para darle ánimos, al fin y al cabo era el primer torneo para este.

Samus no quería otra cosa más que ganar en torneo, había estado tan cerca de conseguirlo… durante la primera edición solo Mario y ella habían quedado en pie, y ella había sido claramente superior, pero tomó la nefasta decisión de usar su modo morfo esfera en el momento menos indicado e, involuntariamente se había salido del campo de combate. La segunda vez se había enfrentado simultáneamente a Fox y Donkey Kong, cometiendo el error de dar prioridad a al zorro; el gorila le pilló con la guardia baja, y de un enorme golpe la había expulsado fuera del campo eliminándola; no obstante, al final Link se había impuesto a todos los demás convirtiéndose en el ganador de aquella segunda edición. Pero ahora tenía una nueva ocasión y no iba a desaprovecharla.

Nada más comenzar el combate, Pikachu se lanzó a por su oponente con un placaje eléctrico, sin duda comenzaba fuerte. Samus infravalorando el ataque de su oponente decidió contraatacar con su morfo esfera, y su estrategia no funcionó, ya que provocó un choque que la hizo salir volando, pero gracias a su látigo de plasma logró agarrarse al campo para evitar salirse y quedar eliminada.

Calculando sus fuerzas ambos comenzaros a moverse en círculos, como los leones antes de atacarse, y, finalmente el pokémon rompió aquella dinámica atacando a la cazarrecompensas con un ataque rayo, pero ella dando una voltereta hacia atrás esquivó el ataque y, luego usó su arma secreta: el paralizador.

Pikachu se dio cuenta de que no podía moverse cosa a la que no estaba en absoluto acostumbrado, ni siquiera podía estar dentro de una Poké-ball, necesitaba moverse constantemente. Samus aprovechó esto para usar un arma de propulsión que hizo salir volando a Pikachu y, finalmente lo sacó del escenario. Samus Aran había sido la ganadora.

Nada salir del campo, Peach corrió a felicitarla.

"¡Enhorabuena! Quiero decir, las mujeres tenemos que demostrar que somos igual de fuertes que los chicos, ¿Verdad?"

"Verdad, pero eso no significa que si luego nos toca luchar juntas vaya a ser más blanda contigo, ¿Eh?"

"Y no lo espero tampoco"

Era el turno de Luigi de luchar contra Marth. El muchacho de cabellos azules, al igual que su compañero no había dicho una palabra desde su llegada.

Luigi intentó alcanzar a su rival con una bola de fuego, pero este se echó al suelo, de modo que el fontanero con traje verde dio un brinco e intentó aplastar a su rival, como hacían con los goombas esbirros de Bowser, pero Marth no era uno de estos, y cuando Luigi iba a caer sobre él interpuso su espada para protegerse.

"¡Ánimo, Luigi!" lo animaban Mario, Yoshi y la princesa.

A diferencia de estos, Roy, el compañero de Marth aún no había abierto la boca.

Luigi no pensaba rendirse, cuando tuvo oportunidad golpeó con fuerza a su enemigo, solo para hacerse daño, pues la armadura que este llevaba era mucho más resistente que la fuerza de sus puños, si acaso tuviera una estrella o un champiñón gigante… pero por el momento Tribunal Viviente les había prohibido utilizarlos. Marth logró pillar a Luigi desprevenido y, con el uso de su espada y su fuerza logró sacar al fontanero del escenario ganando el combate y pasando a la siguiente ronda.

Por primera vez habló:

"No ha estado mal, hacía tiempo que no me enfrentaba a un rival tan fuerte"

El siguiente enfrentamiento fue entre el capitán Falcón y Roy.

"No te preocupes, no seré muy duro contigo" le dijo burlonamente el corredor de carreras a muchacho de cabellos rojos, que no respondió nada, pero lo miró enfurruñado.

Roy trató de usar su espada para alcanzar al Capitán, pero este era mucho más rápido, y en una oportunidad le dio un puñetazo al muchacho derribándolo.

"¿Te he hecho daño, pequeñín?" de burló.

Profiriendo un grito de furia, Roy volvió a lanzarse contra este, solo para recibir una patada en la cara que lo mandó volando y no lo hizo caer del escenario por poco.

"¡No te dejes llevar por la ira, Roy!" exclamó Marth, y todos se quedaron estupefactos, pues el otro no había dicho nada durante su combate.

Esta vez el muchacho de cabellos rojos fue mucho más precavido, esperó pacientemente a tener a su oponente donde quería, y, cuando lo hizo le lanzó su ataque llamado golpe crítico; blandiendo su espada se la clavó al capitán Falcon, el cual se quedó paralizado y, luego le dio un fortísimo golpe que hizo al enemigo salir despedido.

Todos los demás dieron por hecho que Falcon quedaría descalificado, pero este logró mantenerse dentro del escenario.

"Buen movimiento, chaval. Pero ha sido el último"

Y, moviéndose a una velocidad vertiginosa se dirigió a Roy, el cual no tuvo tiempo de pestañear cuando recibió un fuerte rodillazo que unido a la velocidad lo mandó a varios metros haciendo que quedara eliminado y otorgando la victoria al Capitán Falcon.

"No esperaba menos del Capitán" murmuró Samus, la cual había oído hablar de él en sus múltiples viajes espaciales.

En el cuarto combate se enfrentaron Peach y Yoshi. El reptil era uno de los súbditos más leales de la princesa, y un amigo cercano pero no por eso iba a dejarle ganar ni mucho menos, al fin y al cabo ella se había apuntado para demostrar que podía valerse por sí misma. Para su desgracia Yoshi no parecía haberla tomado en serio, ya que no luchaba con tantas ganas como lo hizo en ocasiones anteriores del torneo.

"¡Yoshi! ¡No quiero volver a repetírtelo!" le grito ella irritada "¡Cómo no luches en serio te prohibiré volver a entrar al Reino Champiñón!"

Aquellas eran palabras mayores, así que el reptil se puso más serio tirándole a dar uno de sus huevos, que alcanzó su objetivo.

"¡Yo también se tirar cosas!" exclamó ella.

Del suelo sacó un rábano, y con él trató de golpear a Yoshi, pero falló y este se lanzó a por ella con intención de golpearla y sacarla del escenario, pues estaban cerca del borde, pero en el último segundo Peach sacó a su leal guardián Toad Toadstool, su consejero y eterno acompañante, que absorbió el daño del ataque y, luego lanzó unas esporas que aturdieron a Yoshi, momento en el cual la princesa aprovechó para agarrarlo y sacarlo fuera del escenario. Ella era la cuarta clasificada del torneo.

Después de estos combates, Tribunal Viviente les dio permiso para hacer un descanso.

Aprovechando la ocasión, Falco decidió hablar con Fox:

"¿Qué hay de tu vida?" preguntó el zorro "¿Aún sigues formando equipo con Katt?"

"No, que va. Ella y yo rompimos, no funcionábamos bien como equipo y mucho menos como pareja"

"Una lástima. ¿Sabes? Creo que el General Pepper tiene una misión para mí en Sauria, algo no anda bien en el planeta y podría afectar al resto del sistema"

Aquellas palabras recordaron a Falco algo sucedido recientemente; el encuentro con aquella misteriosa muchacha que le trajo noticias sobre una amenaza para toda la galaxia.

"¿Sabes? Me contaron que hay un tal Thanos buscando hacerse con el control de la Galaxia…"

El zorro puso cara de incredulidad.

"¿Thanos? Creo que el General Pepper lo tiene en su lista… pero creo que no es tan peligroso, no tiene nada que hacer en Lylat"

"Pero Fox, ella… quiero decir… ¡Tengo razones para creer que Thanos es una amenaza real!"

Samus Aran pasaba casualmente por allí, y había escuchado la conversación.

"Fox tiene razón" intervino ella "La Federación Galáctica tiene un ojo puesto en él, no debe ser problema"

El halcón se frustró al ver que no lo escuchaban así que sin decir nada más se retiró.

Poco después tuvo lugar el combate entre Falco y Kirby. Aunque el ser rosado era veloz como el rayo, el halcón poseía una gran vista y supo contrarrestar aquel punto fuerte de su rival. En un choque Falco usó un invento para impulsarse y, lanzar a Kirby fuera del escenario y ganando.

Sin embargo el halcón no le respondió nada a su compañero cuando acudió a felicitarlo, estaba enfadado con él por no haberlo creído.

Fox en cambio tuvo que explanarse mucho más en su combate con Ness. Y es que no era un niño como otro cualquiera, sino que era un poderoso mago que lanzaba hechizos de tierra, trueno y fuego. Pero no por poco Fox había salido de la academia militar de Lylat, y estaba preparado para todo tipo de situación. Rápido como una centella se lanzó hacia Ness y logró derribarlo.

"¡No me hagas daño!" suplicó el pequeñín.

Ingenuamente el zorro lo soltó, no sería capaz de atacar a un niño pequeño que le suplicaba piedad… pero era una trampa y el pequeñín lo atacó con un poderoso hechizo que mandó volando al zorro a varios metros de altura. Fox se había hecho daño sí, pero también estaba herido en su orgullo, así que usando la tecnología él también se impulsó hacia Ness y lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que se golpeara duramente contra el suelo y perdiera la consciencia, momento en el que aprovechó para lanzarlo fuera del escenario y proclamarse el vencedor.

Ya solo quedaban dos combates.

Mario consiguió superar a Link en un muy igualado combate, que el fontanero ganó gracias a su habilidad de lanzar bolas de fuego que despistaron al guerrero.

Después llegó el último combate, el que todos los presentes se morían por ver: el del misterioso participante.

Nadie, ni siquiera el propio Link sabía de quien se trataba, y no había dicho palabra alguna en ningún momento, pero lo cierto era que se veía pequeño como un muñeco en comparación al enorme gorila.

El combate comenzó con Donkey Kong tratando de usar la fuerza bruta para eliminar a su rival, pero este logro esquivar los golpes con gran hazaña para luego dar una voltereta en el aire y golpearlo, además era mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía a simple vista, puesto que le hizo daño.

Furioso, el gorila trató de aplastarlo, pero el misterioso guerrero pareció adivinar el siguiente movimiento ya que rodó el suelo y luego saltó hasta ponerse en la espalda del animal. Sin embargo, cuando lo golpeaba la cabeza, su oponente lo agarró y, a continuación lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas…

Todos se quedaron mirando… ¿Había salido Sheik fuera del escenario? ¿Era King Kong el vencedor? Ni mucho menos, lo que pasaba es que Sheik se había tele transportado y, esta vez haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas golpeó al gorila varias veces en la cara y, finalmente le propinó un fortísimo golpe para hacerlo salir fuera del escenario.

De este modo Sheik se convertía en la última clasificada.

Mientras los vencedores se reunían para ver cómo quedaba la clasificación para la siguiente ronda, los perdedores decidieron hacer apuestas sobre quién ganaría la siguiente ronda.

"Apuesto mi armadura a que gana Marth" dijo Roy, hablando por primera vez.

"No, ganará mi hermano" opinó Luigi "Apuesto cien monedas"

"Tu dinero no tiene valor en nuestra tierra" replicó Link, mosqueado.

Y así continuaron las conversaciones.

Los siguientes combates serían de Samus contra Marth; el Capitán Falcon contra Peach; Falco contra Fox y Mario contra Sheik. Solo podía ganar uno, y todos estaban decididos a ser el vencedor del torneo.

* * *

 _La conversación entre Falco y Fox hace referencia a mi fanfic "Encuentros en el Sistema Lylat", Samus y estos dos comparten el mismo universo, el universo dos que sufre la amenaza de Thanos, para más información en mi perfil tienen mi teoría del espacio-tiempo. Cronológicamente esta historia se sitúa entre Star Fox original y Star Fox Adventures, pues cuando Fox dice que va a ir a Sauria hace referencia a este segundo juego._

 _Espero que les haya gustado. En el próximo capítulo seguiré con los combates._


	2. Chapter 2

_Aquí la continuación y desenlace de mi fanfic. Espero que les guste._

* * *

En el primer combate de los cuartos de final, se enfrentaron Samus y Marth. A pesar de que el guerrero de pelo azul presentó una enorme resistencia, nada pudo hacer ante las habilidades de lucha y la tecnología superior de la cazarrecompensas, que salió victoriosa.

En el segundo combate el Capitán Falcon se enfrentaba a la Princesa Peach.

"Puedes rendirte si quieres, nena" le dijo él con tono fanfarrón.

"No, muchas gracias" le respondió ella secamente.

Nada más comenzar el combate, el corredor de carreras se dio impulso y golpeó a la princesa directamente en la cara. Ella cayó al suelo de bruces mientras soltaba un quejido de dolor.

"Nunca antes había pegado a una mujer, pero supongo que la situación lo requiere" pensó él.

Entonces oyó un grito furioso desde la grada gritando su nombre, se trataba de Mario por supuesto; Luigi y Yoshi lo tenían agarrado para que no saltara al campo para pelearse con el Capitán.

"¡Cómo le hagas un solo moratón a mi Peach te mato!" le gritó.

Ella se levantó furiosa, había acudido allí para demostrar que no era tan débil como pensaban y estaba consiguiendo justo el efecto contrario, así que trató de seguir luchando contra su oponente, pero él era superior, de nada sirvió las verduras o el contraataque de Toad. Entonces recordó que todavía le quedaba un as en la manga.

La princesa se puso en pie y comenzó a bailar. El Capitán Falcon no tenía ni idea de lo que su adversaria estaba haciendo, pero le resultaba algo tan bello verla moverse con aquel ritmo tan natural y espontáneo que no hizo nada y, por supuesto fue su condena, ya que aquel no era un baile como otro cualquiera, sino que se trataba de la danza melocotón, un baile del Reino Champiñón que dormía a quien lo miraba durante demasiado tiempo. Surtió efecto y el Capitán Falcon cayó dormido, momento en el que Peach de un raquetazo lo sacó del escenario. Había superado a su adversario y, una vez más había demostrado que tenía suficiente ingenio para arreglárselas en situaciones de riesgo.

Era el turno de Falco y Fox, que habían salido designados como oponentes. Para el zorro aquella era una oportunidad para poner a prueba sus capacidades como líder del equipo, pero al parecer el halcón no parecía verlo de aquel modo, ya que luchó con más violencia de la necesaria.

"¿Dé qué vas?" le preguntó Fox indignado mientras bloqueaba una patada que Falco le había dirigida al rostro.

"¡Cierra la boca!" le respondió el otro "Primero me quitas el puesto de líder en el Star Fox y ahora que tengo algo importante que decirte no me tomas en serio"

"¡Así que es eso! ¡Sabía que eras arrogante Falco, pero no que eras un gilipollas!"

Mientras discutían, el halcón se lanzó contra el zorro con intención de golpearlo, pero este adivinó sus intenciones, y rodó para esquivarlo; luego aprovechó la ventaja para darle a su compañero del Star Fox un contundente golpe que lo hizo salir volando, pero no logró sacarlo del escenario. La fuerza bruta no funcionaría con Fox, estaba acostumbrado a vérselas con otros rivales más fuertes que Falco, como por ejemplo Wolf, de modo que si el halcón quería salir vencedor debía planificar mejor su estrategia.

Esta vez fue Fox quien decidió tratar de terminar el combate y atacar a Falco, pero lo cierto era que estaban muy igualados; finalmente el halcón logró amarrar a su oponente en lo que parecía una llave de kárate y lo lanzó dando el zorro con su espalda en el suelo.

"¡UGH!"

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada más Falco lo lanzó de nuevo, pero esta vez con todas sus fuerzas lanzándolo fuera del escenario y proclamándose campeón.

La relación de amistad entre Fox y Falco parecía que acababa de ser arruinada en aquel momento, ya que el zorro no felicitó a su oponente por la victoria, ni siquiera le dirigió una palabra. No obstante, decidió quedarse a presenciar el final del torneo.

El último combate enfrentaba al campeón de la primera edición del torneo, Mario, contra el misterioso personaje Sheik.

El fontanero estaba tan confiado en sus habilidades que salió a pelear con todo lo que tenía, y, de hecho, todos daban por hecho que él sería el vencedor, al fin y al cabo, era Mario… pero su oponente no era de piedra y, con una gran habilidad y valentía esquivó todos los ataques para el asombro de los espectadores. Cuando estuvo cerca de Mario lo agarró y como un padre que castiga a su hijo por portarse mal, lo sentó en sus rodillas y le dio unos azotes; El fontanero logró zafarse del ataque y dar a su oponente un fuerte golpe en la cara. Sheik cayó de espaldas, pero se hizo un ovillo y rodó hasta ponerse a la espalda del fontanero y le dio una patada por la espalda.

"¡Mama mia! No es nada limpio golpear a alguien por la espalda" dijo ofuscado Mario.

Pero su oponente no respondió nada.

Mario quiso entonces darle un golpe con su llave inglesa, pero Sheik lo evitó y lo lanzó hacia arriba, antes de que Mario pudiera si quiera reaccionar a causa del impacto, su oponente saltó, y cazándolo al vuelo lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas lanzándolo fuera y siendo el semi finalista.

Todos estaban estupefactos, no esperaban que aquel ser misterioso fuera a ganar al campeón de la primera edición del torneo. Fuera quien fuera era sin duda un adversario terrible…

Ya solo quedaban en el torneo Samus Aran, la Princesa Peach, Falco Lombardi y Sheik, y era hora de que el número se redujera a solo dos finalistas. Los dos combates enfrentarían a Samus y Peach; y a Falco contra Sheik.

Samus y Peach se dirigieron unas últimas palabras antes de dirigirse al campo de batalla.

"No voy a tener ninguna compasión a la hora de luchar, ya te lo advertí"

"Eso espero, te demostraré lo peligrosa que puede llegar a ser una princesa cuando se pone seria"

No dijeron nada más y llegaron al escenario.

En cuanto Tribunal Viviente les dio la señal ambas optaron por la lucha a distancia como estrategia. Peach optó por lanzarle a su oponente una de sus plantas, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que aquello no iba a servir de nada contra Samus, pues esta estaba mucho mejor equipada que ella, y desintegró la planta. Por su parte, la cazarrecompensas intentó alcanzar a la princesa con el rayo paralizador, pero Peach logró esquivarlo. De aquella manera no iban a llegar a ninguna parte, si querían ser las vencedoras debían cambiar el modo de pelear. Peach sabía que Samus podía ganarla gracias a su equipamiento, así que decidió volver a usar la danza melocotón para dormirla al igual que había hecho con el Capitán Falcon, pero su oponente no era tonta, y ya había elaborado una estrategia para contrarrestar aquel ataque, ordenó a su armadura que le bloqueara temporalmente la visión, de modo que al no observarla no se vio afectada.

Peach decidió entonces atacarla de cerca y, contrarrestar el ataque usando a Toad, pero Samus de alguna manera supo lo que esta había planeado, de modo que antes de que la princesa pudiera si quiera acercarse, la cazarrecompensas hizo uso de su látigo de plasma para atraparla y, luego propinarle fuertes golpes. Peach trató de resistirse, pero era inútil. Samus trató de lanzarla fuera del escenario, pero su contrincante valiéndose de su sombrilla pudo regresar para seguir plantando cara.

"¿No has aprendido la lección?" le preguntó irritada Samus.

"Que va, eres tú la que no entiendes que soy más que una princesita blanda" le respondió Peach.

A continuación, se lanzó contra ella, y logró sacudirle un fuerte golpe con la cadera, pero fue un error fatal, ya que Samus tuvo el tiempo suficiente para sacar su paralizador y disparar contra Peach. La princesa incapaz de moverse quedó a merced de la cazarrecompensas que, de un golpe pudo lanzarla fuera del escenario de una vez, proclamándose así vencedora y finalista.

"¿Sabes, Peach? Eres una gran guerrera, no dejes que nadie te diga lo contario" le dijo Samus poco después estrechando la mano de la princesa.

"Muchas gracias, Samus. Estoy feliz de haberte conocido"

Faltaba el otro combate de semifinales, el que enfrentaba a Falco con Sheik. El halcón decidió examinar a su rival, a fin y al cabo no debía ser un enemigo normal y corriente si había derrotado a Donkey Kong y a Mario.

Sheik quería pasar a la final, así que decidió atacarlo, ambos libraron un igualado combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Cuando tuvo oportunidad, Sheik pudo golpear a Falco en el pico causándole muchísimo dolor, para luego sacudirle una patada en el estómago que lo hizo caer al suelo de rodillas.

"Mi… mierda" murmuró el halcón, quien veía como sus posibilidades de ser el finalista se estaban esfumando.

El orgullo de Falco le permitió ponerse en pie y continuar el combate, impulsándose con un invento, logro lanzarse contra su oponente y golpearlo directamente en la cara; y sucedió que la máscara de su rival cayó revelando así su identidad.

Tanto Falco como el resto de los espectadores se habían quedado mudos de la impresión. No era un hombre, como todos habían pensado, era una chica y Link la conocía bien.

"¡Zelda!" exclamó el espadachín al reconocer a la mismísima princesa de Hyrule "¿Tú aquí?"

Ella lo miró durante un segundo, pero no podía perder atención al combate, así que la pelea continúo donde había quedado y, finalmente ella se impuso sacando a Falco fuera del escenario y siendo la segunda finalista.

Falco Lombardi se retiró molesto y frustrado, había estado tan cerca… Fox ni siquiera le dirigió unas palabras de consuelo, el asunto de si Thanos era o no una amenaza había hecho que se enfadaran. Sin embargo, sí hubo una persona que quiso tener unas palabras con el halcón: la cazarrecompensas Samus Aran.

"¡Quiero que me digas quien te dijo lo de Thanos! ¡Ahora!"

No se trataba de ningún ruego, sino de una orden.

"No tengo por qué…" comenzó a decir, pero no pudo terminar la frase porque Samus lo golpeó contra la pared y le puso su arma en la cabeza.

"¡AHORA!"

"Fue Angolmois"

"¿La delincuente intergaláctica? ¿¡Qué tienes que ver con ella?!"

"Iba a atraparla, pero no pude… y luego ella me dijo que Thanos era una amenaza y que el Sistema Lylat tenía que ayudar…"

Samus lo soltó, pero lo tiró al suelo.

"Atraparé a esa delincuente como que me llamo Samus Aran, no sé cómo puede ir pregonando mentiras por el espacio como si fueran hechos… ¡Y en cuanto a ti, que sepas que pienso ponerme en contacto con la federación para que informen de esto al general Pepper de Lylat!"

Y ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra más.

Por fin había llegado el combate final, el que decidiría el ganador de aquella tercera edición del Torneo Super Smash Bros. Samus y Zelda se enfrentarían entre sí por tal honor.

Ambas contendientes se lanzaron a luchar, era un duelo igualado, puesto que Zelda era mucho más ágil y veloz, pero Samus estaba mucho mejor equipada y tenía más experiencia en el combate. Cualquiera de las dos podía salir victoriosa, pero finalmente fue Samus Aran la afortunada vencedora, puesto que logró pillar a Zelda en un contraataque y con un fuerte golpe consiguió sacarla del escenario.

Tribunal Viviente felicitó a Samus y le entregó su trofeo de vencedora del torneo. Los otros participantes a excepción de Falco se acercaron a felicitar a Samus.

Pero ahora ella tenía una nueva prioridad: atrapar a la delincuente intergaláctica Angolmois; y la cazarrecompensas era una de esas personas que cuando se les mete algo en la cabeza no paran hasta conseguirlo.

* * *

 _Bueno, espero que les haya gustado mi fanfic. Espero poder escribir más sobre Super Smash Bros en un futuro, pero antes en este fanfic he dado algunas pistas sobre mis próximos fanfics._

 _¿Les gustó la historia? Siéntanse libres de comentar._

 _Gracias por leer y espero verlos a todos en mi próximo fanfic._


End file.
